Θα γυρνώ πάντα πίσω σε εσένα
by Can somebody tell me why me
Summary: Περίληψη: Όταν ο 2ος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος ξεσπά, οι νεόνυμφοι Μπελλα και Εντουαρντ αναγκάζονται να χωρίσουν, καθώς ο Εντουαρντ   κατατάσσεται  στο στρατό. Πριν φύγει όμως δίνει μια υπόσχεση στην ομόκλινη του, της υπόσχεται πως ότι και να γίνει αυτός πάντα
1. Chapter 1

**Θα γυρνώ πάντα πίσω σε εσένα**

**Σ/Μ: Οι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer.**

**Κεφάλαιο 1ο Αναμνήσεις **

_Η οπτική γωνία του Εντουαρντ _

Καθώς μπαίναμε μέσα στην πόλη όλες οι αδύναμες ανθρώπινες αναμνήσεις μου εισέβαλαν στο μυαλό μου. Ενδυναμωμένες από τις ομοιότητες ανάμεσα στη πόλη του Φόρκς τώρα και στην πόλη όπως ήταν, όταν εκείνη ήταν εδώ μαζί μου. Μόλις φτάσαμε στο καινούργιο μας σπίτι έτρεξα πάνω στο δωμάτιο μου( το σπίτι ήταν ήδη επιπλωμένο χάρη στην Άλις ). Μόλις ήμουν στην ασφάλεια των τοίχων του δωματίου μου, άφησα τις αναμνήσεις να με συνεπάρουν.

_**Η δεξίωση είχε μόλις τελειώσει, επιτρέποντας σε εμένα και στην Μπέλλα μου να κατευθυνθούμε προς το καινούργιο μας σπίτι. Και λέω Μπέλλα μου γιατί μετά από 1 χρόνο αναμονής επιτέλους πήρα τη συγκατάθεση του πατέρα της και είχαμε πλέον ενωθεί με τα δεσμά του γάμου.** _

_**Πλέον η Μπέλλα ήταν γυναίκα μου, αν και δεν ήταν ακόμα με όλη τη σημασία της λέξης. Η σκέψη της Μπέλλας ολοκληρωτικά δικιά μου με έκανε να ζητήσω από τον οδηγό να πάει πιο γρήγορα. Μόλις φτάσαμε έξω από το καινούργιο μας σπίτι, άνοιξα την πόρτα του αυτοκινήτου όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα και ****σχεδόν έτρεξα να ανοίξω την πόρτα της ομόκλινης μου, εισπράττοντας ένα χαμηλόφωνο γέλιο από τον οδηγό. **_

_**Όταν ήμασταν και οι δύο έξω από το όχημα, έσκυψα και τοποθέτησα το ένα χέρι μου στο πίσω μέρος των γονάτων της σπρώχνοντας προς τα μπροστά και τοποθετώντας γρήγορα το άλλο μου χέρι στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού της, παίρνοντας την έτσι στην αγκαλιά μου και κουβαλώντας την μέσα στο σπίτι. **_

_**Μόλις η πόρτα του σπιτιού έκλεισε πίσω μας κατευθύνθηκα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα προς την κρεβατοκάμαρά μας. Η νύχτα που ακολούθησε ήταν μια από τις καλύτερες της ζωής μου. Το πιο ξεκάθαρο σημείο ήταν το γυμνό της σώμα και οι κραυγές ηδονής που έβγαιναν από το σώμα της όταν έσπρωχνα μέσα της. Όλα ήταν υπέροχα μέχρι εκείνη τη ημέρα. **_

_**Είχα μόλις ξυπνήσει, μετά από μια νύχτα σαρκικής ηδονής και κατέβηκα στην κουζίνα, οπού με καλωσόρισε με ένα γλυκό φιλί και ένα πλουσιοπάροχο πρωινό η Μπέλλα μου. (Ήμασταν παντρεμένοι εδώ και 3,5 μήνες). Αφού τελείωσα το πρωινό μου βγήκα έξω για να ελέγξω για τυχόν γράμματα. Αυτό που συνάντησα μόλις άνοιξα το γραμματοκιβώτιο ήταν και η σήμανση της αρχής του τέλους. **_

_**Μέσα στο γραμματοκιβώτιο ήταν τοποθετημένο το γράμμα της επιστράτευσης μου στον Αμερικανικό στρατό. Οι αναμνήσεις μετά από αυτό το χρονικό σημείο είναι θολές . Οι μοναδικές στιγμές που ξεχωρίζουν είναι η ώρα της αναχώρησης μου, η υπόσχεσή μου στη Μπέλλα « Ότι και να γίνει, σου υπόσχομαι ότι πάντα θα γυρίζω πίσω σε εσένα», το φιλί που ακολούθησε, ατελείωτες μέρες στα χαρακώματα, το αίμα, τα μάτια των νεκρών να κοιτάνε χωρίς να βλέπουν και τον πόνο καθώς το δηλητήριο του Καρλάιλ εισχωρούσε μέσα στις φλέβες, ταξιδεύοντας σε όλο μου το σώμα, αλλάζοντας με σε κάτι που μισώ με κάθε κύτταρο της ύπαρξης μου. Σε βρικόλακα.**_

Όταν ξέφυγα από το δρόμο στον οποίο με οδηγούσαν οι αναμνήσεις μου από τα πιο χαρούμενα χρόνια της ζωής μου, ένιωσα το πλέον γνωστό τσούξιμο στα μάτια μου, καθώς ο πόνος από την έλλειψη της, μετατράπηκε σε δάκρυα.Δάκρυα που ήξερα ότι ποτέ δεν θα κυλούσαν στο πρόσωπό μου.Δάκρυα που ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε η Μπέλλα μου να δει να χύνω.

Λίγους μήνες μετά τη μεταμόρφωσή μου σε βρικόλακα, είχα πείσει τον Καρλαϊλ να με αφήσει να τη δω για μια τελευταία φορά. Όταν έφτασα όμως στην πόλη, είδα έξω από το κατάστημα της μητέρας της ένα κομμάτι χαρτί, ένα κομμάτι χαρτί που έφερε ένα μαύρο σταυρό και γραμμένες σε ένα ακατάστατο γραφικό χαρακτήρα η αναγγελία του θανάτου της. Θυμάμαι ότι πλησίασα αρκετά, ώστε να ακούσω τη μητέρα της να καταριέται το θεό, ενώ η μητέρα μου της έλεγε ότι ήταν απόφαση της Μπέλλας να μπήξει εκείνο το καταραμένο μαχαίρι μέσα της.

Μόλις η μητέρα μου είπε πως ήταν απόφαση της Μπέλλας η νεκρή μου καρδιά σταμάτησε για άλλη μια φορά να χτυπά. Αλλά αυτή τη φορά από ένα δηλητήριο πιο ισχυρό από αυτό των βρικολάκων. Όχι το δηλητήριο των βρικολάκων ήταν αδύναμο σε σχέση με τον πόνο που ένιωσα, καθώς η νέα αυτή γνώση κατακάθισε μέσα μου. Ο άγγελός μου είχε αυτοκτονήσει εξαιτίας μου.

Εκείνη την μέρα πέθανα για πρώτη φορά.

_Κεφάλαιο 2ο : Μπαούλα με σκελετούς_

_Η οπτική γωνία της Μπέλλας _

Όταν η Βικτόρια είπε ότι θα μετακομίζαμε στο Φόρκς η από καιρό νεκρή καρδιά μου «χτύπησε» ξανά στο άκουσμα της πόλης οπού μεγάλωσα, ερωτεύτηκα και έχασα τα πάντα.

Η πόλη που κτίστηκε και γκρεμίστηκε ο κόσμος μου. Τζέιμς θυμήθηκε, το όνομα της πόλης και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του σε εμένα, μόνο για να αντικρίσει τα βουρκωμένα μου μάτια. Την ακόλουθη ώρα προσπάθησα με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις να μεταπείσω το κοκκινομάλλικο βρικόλακα. Αλλά μάταια, στην πόλη ήδη μας περίμενε ένα σπίτι και ο πληθυσμός στο Φόρκς είχε ενημερωθεί για την άφιξη μας. Αυτά και το γεγονός ότι η Βικτόρια είχε προσπαθήσει πολύ σκληρά για να βρει ένα σπίτι που θα ικανοποιούσε όλες μας τις ανάγκες και τα θέλω.

Είχαμε 2 ώρες να ετοιμάσουμε τις βαλίτσες μας, να τις φορτώσουμε στο αυτοκίνητο και να πάμε για κυνήγι. Η Βικτόρια είχε ήδη σκεφτεί την κάλυψή μας. Αυτή και ο Τζέιμς θα άνοιγαν το δικό τους βιβλιοπωλείο-καφέ και θα παρίσταναν τους θετούς μας γονείς, εγώ και ο Λόρεντ θα πηγαίναμε (για άλλη μια φορά) στο τοπικό λύκειο ως δευτεροετείς. Στα μάτια των θνητών θα μοιάζαμε με μια απλή αγαπημένη οικογένεια που αγόρασε το σπίτι του νεκρού στα πεδία των μαχών Εντουαρντ και της αυτόχειρας Μπέλλας.

Ήμουν τόσο απορροφημένη στις σκέψεις μου, που δεν κατάλαβα (συνειδητά τουλάχιστον ), πότε οι ρόδες του τζιπ προσπέρασαν την άσφαλτο και εισχώρησαν στο πλακόστρωτο δρομάκι που οδηγούσε στο σπίτι μου.

_Στο κάποτε σπίτι μας._ Καθώς το παλιό άσπρο τριώροφο σπίτι ορθωνόταν μπροστά μας, μνήμες από την πρώτη μου νύχτα εδώ, μνήμες από τους 3 πιο χαρούμενους μήνες της ζωής μου, μνήμες από τους μήνες που πέρασα περιμένοντας τον να γυρίσει πίσω σε εμένα. Μνήμες οι οποίες θα ήθελα να υπήρχαν, αλλά ποτέ δεν υπήρξαν, εξαιτίας αυτού το αναθεματισμένο γράμμα.

_Του γράμματος που μου τον στέρησε. _Ακόμα θυμάμαι τον πόνο που δονούσε την καρδιά μου σαν το όχημα με τους νεοσύλλεκτους χανόταν από τα μάτια μου. Αν δεν ήταν για την υπόσχεση που μου είχε δώσει νομίζω θα πέθανα εκείνη την στιγμή. Και τότε μετά από μήνες αναμονής ήρθε το τελευταίο γράμμα που θα έδινε τέλος στην παράσταση.

Στο γραμματοκιβώτιό μου εκείνο το πρωί της ηλιόλουστης μέρας υπήρχε το γράμμα της αναγγελίας της ζωής μου. Σε ένα τόσο δα χαρτάκι ήταν οι λέξεις που με οδήγησαν στην αυτοκτονία. Βγήκα απότομα από το δρόμο των αναμνήσεων όταν ο Λόρεντ μου είπε ότι θα πήγαιναν για κυνήγι. Χρειάστηκε μόνο ένα βλέμμα για να καταλάβω, πως μου έδιναν το χώρο-που τόσο χρειαζόμουν εκείνη τη στιγμή, για να ξαναδώ το σπίτι μου.

Μόλις οι άλλοι έφυγαν πήγα με αργά βήματα στο σπίτι και άνοιξα την πόρτα. Η ανάσα μου σταμάτησε στην όψη του παλιού καθιστικού ακριβώς όπως το είχα αφήσει εκείνη τη μέρα. Περιπλανήθηκα σε όλο το σπίτι για να δω πως όλα ήταν όπως τα είχα αφήσει εκείνη τη μέρα. Τα γόνατα μου δεν με κρατούσαν πια, το βάρος των αναμνήσεων και του πόνου ήταν πάρα πολύ ακόμα και για ένα βρικόλακα για να τα αντέξει.

Οι άλλοι με βρήκαν κουλουριασμένοι στο πάτωμα. Η Βικτόρια έτρεξε και με πήρε στη αγκαλιά της, ψιθυρίζοντας μου κούφιες υποσχέσεις στο αυτί μου. Και έτσι περίπου πέρασα την πρώτη μου ημέρα πίσω στο σπίτι μου.


	2. Chapter 2

Κεφάλαιο 3ο

Το κάλεσμα του παρελθόντος

Σημείωση του συγγραφέα : Ξέρω ότι αυτό το κεφάλαιο είναι μικρότερο από τα υπόλοιπα, αλλά είναι εξίσου σημαντικό, γιατί προετοιμάζει το έδαφος για τα ακόλουθα κεφάλαια.

Η οπτική γωνία του Εντουαρντ

Ήμασταν στο Φόρκς εδώ και μια εβδομάδα. Δεν είχα βγει από το δωμάτιό μου ούτε για να κυνηγήσω. Μου άξιζε κάθε μορφή πόνου. Εξαιτίας μου ο άγγελος μου είχε αυτοκτονήσει. Σε λίγες μέρες ήταν η επέτειος του θανάτου της. Κάθε χρόνο τέτοιες μέρες από τότε που η Άλις και ο Τζάσπερ είχαν ενωθεί με την οικογένειά μας, ετοιμάζομαι για μια γρήγορη φυγή.

Φέτος, όμως, ήμουν εδώ και δεν είχα τη δύναμη να φύγω από την πόλη όπου την για πρώτη φορά τα ανθρώπινα μάτια μου συνάντησαν τα δικά της σοκολατί. Όχι, φέτος δεν θα έφευγα. Φέτος, θα επισκεφτώ των τάφο της, το παλιό μας σπίτι και τέλος το ξέφωτο μας-το ξέφωτο όπου της είχα ζητήσει να με παντρευτεί. Πρώτα θα πήγαινα στον τάφο και θα της άφηνα, κενταύριες, τα αγαπημένα της λουλούδια. Μετά τη σειρά είχε το ξέφωτο μας. Τέλος θα πήγαινα στο μέρος που κρατούσε τις περισσότερες αναμνήσεις, το μέρος όπου την έκανα για πρώτη φορά δικιά μου, το μέρος που στέγασε τους 3,5 πιο χαρούμενους μήνες τις μακροχρόνιας ύπαρξής μου. Το σπίτι μας.

Σ/Σ: Οι κενταύριες είναι φυτά ανθεκτικά στο χειμώνα, ποώδη, πολυετή και ετήσια. Η πλήρης ονομασία της είναι « Centaurea cyanus» και ήταν το φυτό «Κύανος» των αρχαίων Ελλήνων. Φθάνει σε ύψος από 30 μέχρι 50 εκατοστά και σχηματίζει μπλε, ροζ ή άσπρα άνθη που μπορεί να είναι μονά ή διπλά.

Λοιπόν πως σας φάνηκε; Σας άρεσε; Το μισείτε ; Σας παρακαλώ πολύ πείτε μου!:)

Μέχρι να ξανανεβάσω τα λέμε,

Can somebody tell me why me.

Κεφάλαιο 4ο :

Η συνάντηση

Σ/Σ: Το κεφάλαιο αυτό θα χωριστεί σε 2 μέρη, τα οποία θα ανεβάσω και σε διαφορετικές ημερομηνίες. Αν θέλετε να ανεβάσω και το επόμενο μέρος, πείτε μου τη γνώμη σας σχετικά με τα είδη ανεβασμένα κεφάλαια. Α, και συγνώμη που δεν έχω γράψει τόσο καιρό, αλλά τα πράγματα είναι λίγο δύσκολα.

Μέρος 1ο

Στο σπίτι των Κάλλεν

Η οπτική γωνία της Έσμη

-Καρλάιλ, νομίζω πως πρέπει να μιλήσεις στον Εντουαρντ. Δεν έχει βγει από το δωμάτιό του από τη μέρα που ήρθαμε και έχω αρχίσει να ανησυχώ…

Πριν καταφέρω να εκφράσω πλήρης την ανησυχία μου όμως, ο Καρλάιλ με σταμάτησε με ένα γρήγορο φιλί στα χείλι.

-Γλυκιά μου, ηρέμισε. Πάρε μια ανάσα.

Έκανα ακριβώς ότι μου είπε. Πήρα μια βαθιά-και κατά τη γνώμη μου άχρηστη-ανάσα.

-Έτσι είναι πολύ καλύτερα. Τώρα, Έσμη, πρέπει να καταλάβεις, ότι αυτή η πόλη κρατάει πολλές αναμνήσεις για τον γιο μας. Σε αυτή την πόλη παντρεύτηκε και έχασε την γυναίκα που αγαπούσε. Ξέρεις καλά ότι θεωρεί τον εαυτό του ως κύριο υπαίτιο για τον θάνατο της. Και εν μέρει καταλαβαίνω αυτή τη… σκέψη του. Η κοπέλα αυτοκτόνησε, γιατί νόμισε πως ο Εντουαρντ πέθανε. Ωστόσο, δεν φταίει αυτός που τραυματίστηκε άσχημα, όπως δεν φταίει αυτός που εγώ αποφάσισα, να τον μεταμορφώσω.

Όλοι αυτή την ώρα που ο Καρλάιλ μιλούσε, προσπαθούσα να φανταστώ πως θα ένιωθα αν πίστευα πως είχε πεθάνει. Η σκέψη και μόνο έφερε δάκρυα στα μάτια μου.

-Δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα αν ποτέ σε έχανα, είπα με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

Ο σύζυγος μου έσκυψε προς το μέρος μου, κοντά στο αυτί μου και μου ψιθύρισε με μια φωνή που μαινόταν από πάθος.

-Δεν θα σε αφήσω ποτέ!

Η οπτική γωνία του Εντουαρντ

Όση ώρα οι γονείς μου μιλούσαν δεν μπορούσα παρά να νιώσω τύψεις και ζήλεια. Τύψεις που τους είχα ανησυχήσει. Ζήλεια που ο Καρλάιλ μπορούσε να εκπληρώσει αυτή του την υπόσχεση, αντίθετα με εμένα, που δεν μπόρεσα να γυρίσω πίσω στη δική μου σύζυγο. Ή μάλλον, που δεν μπορούσα να γυρίσω.

-Έντουαρντ σε παρακαλώ… Άκουσα τον Τζάσπερ να με εκλιπαρεί μέσω των σκέψεών του.

-Θα προσπαθήσω! Απάντησα ψιθυριστά.

Μετά από αυτή την σύντομη συναλλαγή με τον αδερφό μου, γύρισα πίσω στα σχέδια μου.

Η οπτική γωνία του Τζάσπερ

Από τη στιγμή που γύρισα σπίτι με τη Άλις ένα συνεχή κύμα πόνου με διαπερνά. Και σαν να μην ήταν αρκετό, το κύμα αυτό εμποτίστηκε με τύψεις και ζήλεια. Ο καημένος ο Έντουαρντ. Κάθε χρόνο, όταν οι 13 Σεπτεμβρίου ζυγώνουν ο πόνος που νιώθει ενδυναμώνετε, φτάνοντας το ζενίθ της αντοχής μου σε αυτό το αίσθημα. Και πιστέψτε με η αντοχή μου στον πόνο είναι μεγάλη. Πολλές φορές αναρωτιέμαι , πως τον αντέχει. Πώς αντέχει να ζει χωρίς το κέντρο της ύπαρξής του. Πώς καταφέρνει να μην επιβιβαστεί στο επόμενο αεροπλάνο για Ιταλία και να ζητήσει να τον εκτελέσουν. Ξέρω πως εγώ αυτό θα έκανα αν έχανα ποτέ την Άλις. Καθώς η σκέψη ενός κόσμου χωρίς αυτή πέρασε από το μυαλό μου, έσφιξα το χέρι της περισσότερο.

Όλη αυτή την ώρα ο πόνος χειροτέρευε. Λεπτό με το λεπτό ο πόνος ενδυναμωνόταν, μέχρι που σε κάποιο ακαθόριστο χρονικό σημείο η «φωτιά» άρχισε να γλύφει με τις πύρινες γλώσσες τις τη πανοπλία της αυτοσυγκέντρωσης μου. Λίγο ακόμα και θα έσπαγα. Γρήγορα, παρακάλεσα τον Έντουαρντ να χαλιναγωγήσει τα συναισθήματα του. Ευτυχώς, η ζήλεια και οι τύψεις απομακρύνθηκαν, αλλά ο πόνος… Ο πόνος ήταν πάντα εκεί, πανταχού παρόν. Προς τη διάσωση μου, η Άλις, που η όλη συναλλαγή και πονεμένο βλέμμα, που φορούσα σαν μόνιμη μάσκα όποτε ήμουν στο σπίτι, δεν είχαν διαφύγει της επίληψης της, με φίλησε γρήγορα στο στόμα, αποσπώντας , έτσι την προσοχή μου. Αχ, αυτή η γυναίκα, πάντα ξέρει πώς να στρέψει την προσοχή μου στα πιο… Ζωώδη ένστικτα μου για αυτή.

Την ίδια ώρα στην έπαυλη Μάσεν

Η οπτική γωνία του Λόρεντ

Εδώ και μια εβδομάδα μέναμε στο σπίτι δίπλα από αυτό που είχαμε αγοράσει. Σύμφωνα με τον Τζέιμς το σπίτι που αρχικά είχαμε αγοράσει θα έμενε ίδιο και απαράλλακτο, πλην των απαραίτητων επισκευών προκειμένου να συνεχίσει να ορθώνετε στο ίδιο σημείο.

Τα έπιπλα του σπιτιού, είχαν επισκευαστεί από την ίδια την Μπέλλα και επανατοποθετηθεί στο ίδιο σημείο που ήταν και πριν. Να που τελικά το πτυχίο της στην συντήρηση, στην αρχιτεκτονική και στην αναπαλαίωση φάνηκαν τελικά χρήσιμα.

Αν θέλετε την άποψη μου, όλο αυτό το «καρναβάλι» είναι άχρηστο. Αλλά φυσικά όταν εξέφρασα την άποψη μου- να πετάξουμε τα παλιά έπιπλα και να μεταλλάξουμε το μέρος σε κάτι πιο μοντέρνο, ένιωσα τα χέρια μου να αποκολλούνται από μια έξαλλη( και κατά την ταπεινή μου γνώμη σέξη) Μπέλλα. Χρειάστηκαν 10 λεπτά και δύο βρικόλακες για να την σταματήσουν από το να με κάψει.

Κάτι ακόμα που ποτέ δεν θα καταλάβω, είναι γιατί κάνει έτσι για έναν ηλίθιο θνητό, ο οποίος όχι απλά είχε την ευχαρίστηση να κάνει σεξ μαζί της, αλλά σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό την έχει τυλιγμένη γύρω από τα δάχτυλα του ακόμα και ως νεκρός! Θέλω να πω, για όνομα του θεού, γιατί δεν μπορεί να μου δώσει μια ευκαιρία; !

Η οπτική γωνία του Τζέιμς

Είχα αρχίσει να ανησυχώ για την Μπέλλα. Από την ώρα που ήρθαμε, είχε βγει από το κατώφλι εκείνου του σπιτιού για να παραγγέλλει και να λάβει τα υλικά που χρειαζόταν για να φτιάξει εκείνο το σπίτι. Είχε τελειώσει με το σπίτι σε μια εβδομάδα! Ακόμα και για έναν βρικόλακα, αυτή η αναλογία εργασιών για να τελειώσει σε μια εβδομάδα ήθελε τουλάχιστον 2 του είδους μας! Είχε κάνει αναπαλαίωση ακόμα και στις φωτογραφίες!

Αν δεν την αγαπούσα τόσο πολύ, νομίζω πως εγώ ο ίδιος θα εκπλήρωνα την ευχή θανάτου της. Είναι το μικρό μου κοριτσάκι, το άτομο που με κρατούσε σε μια ευθεία μέχρι να γνωρίσω τη Βικτόρια, η κόρη που όταν είδε πόσο πολύ σιχαινόμουν την ίδια μου την ύπαρξη, για να με βοηθήσει έψαξε να βρει μια εναλλακτική πηγή τροφής. Ήταν σαν την κόρη που έχασα πριν από τόσους αιώνες. Τότε νόμιζα πως επειδή ήταν κορίτσι δεν άξιζε ούτε ένα βλέμμα. Μετά όμως μεταμορφώθηκα και έμεινα μόνος για τόσα χρόνια και το μόνο που μπορούσα να σκεφτώ πριν βρω τη Μπέλλα, εκείνη την νύχτα στο δάσος σχεδόν νεκρή, ήταν πόσο πολύ μου έλειπε το κοριτσάκι μου. Γι' αυτό και την είχα μεταμορφώσει, μου θύμιζε τόσο πολύ την κορούλα μου .Δεν νομίζω πως θα αντέξω να χάσω μια ακόμα κόρη. Όχι, λάθος ρήμα, δεν θα αφήσω τον εαυτό μου να χάσει μια ακόμα κόρη, θα παλέψω με όλα τα μέσα που μου δίνει η ύπαρξή μου πριν αφήσω τίποτα να της συμβεί. Ακόμα και αν αυτό σημαίνει πως θα πρέπει να μιλήσω μαζί της για τους λόγους που τη μεταμόρφωσα και τα συναισθήματα μου όταν τη βλέπω να πονά για ένα χαμένο άστρο.


End file.
